skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Job in Ponyville with Skylanders
A Job in Ponyville with Skylanders is a fan flash movie made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This is another crossover between Skylanders and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is the fifth and final chapter of the Empty Vault Pentalogy. Plot Due to the vault being empty for so long, the Skylanders try to control themselves over their prolonged hunger. Some try to eat each other. However, the door bell rang. It was a letter from Princess Celestia. The Skylanders were invited to get a job in Ponyville. They happily accepted. After they did their jobs (with a few mishaps), the Skylanders eventually got payed and the vault was filled up again. Suddenly, Pop Fizz and Jet Vac instructed a money truck to deliver more money (they won the lottery). The Skylanders then thought they should stop being bronies but still they couldn't resist. However, they then started arguing about who's the best pony. Characters Skylanders *Trigger Happy *Gill Grunt *Boomer *Ghost Roaster *Wrecking Ball *Hot Dog *Chop Chop *Terrafin *Cynder *Pop Fizz *Jet Vac *Eruptor My Little Pony *Derpy Hooves *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack Other Characters *XJ9 or Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Fish *Optimus Prime (Transformers) Music *Benny Hill Theme Song *Molekin Mine music from Spyro's Adventure. Trivia *BRR originally was going to make this for Chinese new year as a response to the year of the horse (which is also the reason why he included the MLP characters). But due to his visit to his grandma's house (where they have no internet connection), BRR made another Chinese New Year animation with only one character from Skylanders having a minor role. *The scenes when the Skylanders try to find away to cope with the empty money vault: **Boomer tries to eat XJ9's arm (who is a guest character in this animation) like a hot dog with paper as bread. **Ghost Roaster tries to eat Wrecking Ball who has a wax apple in his mouth. **Hot Dog steals Chop Chop's arm. **Terrafin digs up a treasure chest which turned out to only have one penny and an IOU paper. **Trigger Happy tries to roast Gill Grunt. **Cynder on one hand couldn't cope so she digs herself a grave. *When Trigger Happy started commenting about food. His line is similar to one of Uncle Phil's famous lines from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *'Error': Spyro gives Derpy a muffin even though there was no more food in the house without the money in the vault. *The Jobs the Skylanders got in Ponyville: **Spyro: ***Job: Reselfing Twilight Sparkle's books in her library. ***Accident: Spyro sneezed on one of Twilight's Books, causing it to be burnt. ***Solution: Spyro hides the book in the cellar. **Trigger Happy: ***Job: Baking lots of goodies in SugarCube Corner. ***Accident: Trigger Happy burned the cake. ***Solution: Trigger Happy covered the burnt cake in icing. **Gill Grunt: ***Job: Filling the clouds with water. ***Accident: There were fish inside the clouds. ***Solution: Emptying out the fish from the clouds. **Eruptor: ***Job: Harvesting the Apples of Sweet Apple Acres. ***Accident: Due to Eruptor's lava touch, the tree got burnt. ***Solution: Eruptor has a water gun and a heatproof suit. *All the scenes in Ponyville were vectors from various Deviantart artists. *The goodies Trigger Happy made (aside from the burnt cake) were: **Chocolate cake (with a cherry on top) **Chocolate mountain (with a cherry on top) **A sweet replica of himself **A cookie (which he ate) **A sweet replica of a rhinoceros **A mint chocolate chip volcano cake Category:Flash movies Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Empty Money Vault Pentalogy